winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 106/4Kids Script
A stormy night descends upon Cloud Tower. The Trix try to unlock the power of the ring, but are unsuccessful. The ring plunks down near Icy. All three regain consciousness. Darcy: "That was pathetic!" Stormy: "Yeah, that was the 14th power spell we've tried." Darcy: "I'm wiped." Knut emerges from the wardrobe. Knut: "What's going on?" Stormy: "Turn right around and go right back to sleep. Close your eyes and pretend you're devouring a herd of sheep." Knut becomes drowsy. Knut: "(Yawn) Good night. I'm going to bed." Icy: "What are we missing?! WHY CAN'T WE USE THE RING'S FULL POWER?!?! Darcy! Did you do a realm wide search for all the jewelery spells that exist?!" Darcy: "Yes. I got everything that was listed on the Witch Wide Web." Stormy: "Unlocking the power of the Great Dragon is gonna take more than a spell or incantation. It's gonna take something inspired." Icy: "LIKE WHAT?!?! Why don't you make yourself useful for once and FIGURE IT OUT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PUPPY!!! (Grrrr) And you! I DARE you to keep defying me you SECOND RATE RING!!!" Bloom checks up on the Ring of Solaria. Bloom: "Here it is again." Musa: "Well, share the 4-1-1 girl." Bloom: "Kay, this is what I know so far: The ring is so powerful because it was created directly from Starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special, because it's made of the same light that created this legendary creature called "The Great Dragon". Do you know about this Stella?" Stella: "Well, yeah. I know all about the Starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised." Bloom: "THINK! This could be why the witches wanted your ring. It may have hidden power." Stella: "Yeah." Flora: "In that case we'd better go get it back." Stella: "We have to get it back anyway. I'm like, so useless without it." Musa: "True that. In Magical Defense class she got beat by a Keekbug." Bloom: "When I looked up the Great Dragon, all I found was a restricted book and it would only show me one four-line paragraph. It said that although there's no proof of this, and that it's only a myth, the Great Dragon is supposed to have created the entire Magical Dimension. (Bloom goes to the hall) I gotta find out more about this Great Dragon. Maybe there's a way to convince that restricted book to let me read more than a paragraph." Miss Faragonda: "You were in the Restricted Vault?" Bloom: "Uhhh, no. I mean, yes." Miss Faragonda: "In my office." Bloom is in Miss Faragonda's office. Bloom: "I'm sorry Miss Faragonda." Miss Faragonda: "Let me tell you about the Great Dragon, Bloom. The book showed me two chapters once. (Flashback) It described the beginning of the Magical Universe. First there was a great solar explosion, and from that fiery starlight an enchanted dragon was born. The dragon then used her fire to create all the different fairy worlds, and spread life and magic across the universe. At the end of her journey, the dragon landed on a world that would become known as Sparks, the center of the magical universe. She made it her home, and eventually became one with the very planet itself." (Flashforward) Bloom: "That's a great story. Where is Sparks?? Is it real?!" Miss Faragonda: "It was, but sadly Sparks doesn't exist anymore. (Flashback) It's said that a coven of evil witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power. When they failed to get it, they destroyed the entire planet." (Flashforward) Bloom: "Oh no." Miss Faragonda: "I must ask, how did you get into the Restricted Vault?" Bloom: "I don't know. I was just in the library and the vault opened and it let me in." Miss Faragonda: "Then, you were meant to go in." The Bell rings. Bloom: "Oh, I have to go to class, but thank you so much." Bloom leaves Miss Faragonda's office. Miss Faragonda ponders. The Winx are in their room. It's raining outside. Stella: "How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do anything without it." Tecna: "And, we have that major quiz in spells tomorrow." Flora: "That quiz counts for like half our grade. We have to get your ring back or you'll never pass Stella." Bloom: "I got it! We can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while their sleeping, and then we can make them give us the ring." Stella: "Ye-es! Classic payback! But wait a sec, detail. How are we even gonna get in to Cloud Tower?" Tecna: "Oh. I know where to download a map of the inter-school tunnels." Bloom: "Sweet! We'll go right after lights out, and be back while everyone is still asleep so no one will know we left. Hey, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. That's the power of the Winx Club." (End Segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Flora: "Tecna, where's your map?" Tecna: "After I downloaded it, I memorized it." Bloom: "I'm still amazed she memorized the cafeteria menu for the rest of the school year." Knut is sweeping the Trix' dorm. Knut: "I've been asking and asking them for a vacuum cleaner but no one cares about my needs." Icy: "Did you say something?" Knut: "Oh, uh yes. Uhh. I was counting all the calories I was burning with the sweeping." Icy: "Shut it, finish here and meet us in the forest. We need to consult the dark force about the ring." Knut: "I'd be done now if I had a vaccum." Darcy: "What did you just say?" Knut: "I said I'd be right there." Darcy: "That's what I thought. You missed a spot over there." Knut: "They could at least give me a mop, then I could really get in this dust. Ugh! I know I have a way with a broom, but there's so much an ogre can do. I'll have a talk with those witches. Oh yeah." Darcy: "Knut!" Knut: "Be right there!" A secret door opens in the entry hall of Cloud Tower. Flora: "We're here. This was easy." Tecna: "Almost too easy." Musa: "So this is it?" Flora: "It's not as scary as I thought it would be." Bloom: "I have a feeling it's creepier than it looks." Tecna: "Their room is on the second floor." Bloom: "Let's go and get 'em." Bloom and the rest of the Winx run up the stairs. More coming soon! Category:4kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts